Codename: PANDORA
by Artemis375
Summary: She was an assassin, born for nothing but killing the enemy. She was never given a name, they just called her by her code. All she did was train, study, or work in the field. But when she tries to escape, she runs into trouble. But she doesn't expect to get help from two lawyers, especially ones who believe her. (Mentions of violence, torture, and rape, but not descriptive.)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** So being the trash human I am, I'm starting another story without finishing my other one. This started off as a random non-fanfic, which slowly turned into a Daredevil fanfic... Oops! Anyway I hope you enjoy.

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Daredevil or any of it's characters, I only own my OC.

Cold.

It's cold here. Inside it's 52.4 degrees Fahrenheit, to be exact. I've never been here before. But there are footsteps, coming towards me. I need to get up to be alert, but my body feels heavy.

I finally open my eyes to see bars crossing vertically in front of me, and someone wearing blue.

"Get up, Sleeping Beauty. It's questioning time." His voice has an accent. Brooklyn? Queens? I couldn't tell at this point.

He starts to bang in the bars, his ring hitting the steel.

I move my head against the cot I'm laying on. Then I try my left hand. It moves, stiff and sore, but it moves. My left arm is next, moving as if underwater. I try my right side, and I finally sit up until my legs are flung off the side and I'm sitting up. Now's the hard part. I put my feet to the ground and move half my weight to them. Then I stand. I stumble a bit until I get my footing.

"Jesus, lady, I don't got all day." he starts to tap his foot.

I make it to the open gate and he grabs my arm forcefully, nothing I haven't dealt with before. We make our way to another door, I finally realize what's going on. I've been arrested. If Doctor doesn't know already, he will soon.

He pushes me into a room, "Wait here." he speaks as he shuts the door. The room is small, only about 9ft wide and 6ft long. A table and five chairs that sit around it are in the middle of the room. I stayed standing, I haven't been told to sit yet. One side of the room had a mirror. I know it is a one-way, but that doesn't bother me, what does is my reflection.

My hair is in it's pony-tail, but it is a total mess with blood and mud. Blood? My blood? I reach a hand to my hair and wipe some on it, and sniff it. Yes, my blood. I'm in a white tank top, I had been wearing that, but on my bottom isn't the skirt I'd been wearing, but the shorts I had worn under it. There are bruises on my body. New ones. And mud. It does nothing to cover my scars though.

There is a knock at the door, followed by two men in suits. One has shaggy, dirty blond hair, and a friendly face. The other looks more stoic, with his dark hair, and dark glasses. White cane? He is blind.

They look at me for a moment before either speak. It is the blond man who speaks first.

"Hello, I'm Franklin Nelson, this is my associate, Matt Murdock." He puts his hand out towards me. I don't take it. "We have been appointed to be your lawyers."

"Lawyers? Why would I need lawyers?" My voice is scratchy from lack of use.

"You have been charged with reckless driving, driving without a license, driving without insurance, and failure to comply." He reads from a list in his hand.

It comes back, I had been running from someone. No, not someone, them.

They must have not taken my silence as a good thing.

"Why don't we sit down?" They both sit, but I can't sit, not yet. I need to fully assess them. Could they be spies? Trained to attack me when I was vulnerable? But I can't think straight yet. So I sit, but stay on full alert.

"What's your name? The police found no I.D. on you."

My name? I have no name, only a code number, I cannot give that away.

"We're here to help you, miss, but we need you to help us." The blind one speaks this time.

A name? "Jennifer Smith." Having years of lessons in lying pay off in this moment.

There's a brief pause.

"Look, this isn't going to work if you don't tell the truth."

He knows I am lying? How? I have been professionally trained to lie, and he knows?

"I can't tell you."

"And why is that?" Now, I can't lie. I feel as if I've been pinned.

"They would kill me. Or worse."

"Who is they, please we need to know to help." The blond, Franklin, speaks up.

"They made me, created what I am. I-I" Why did I say that? I would be in so much trouble, more than I am already from running away. Wait. I ran away. Now I remember. I don't know why anymore, but I did, to get help. This could be my help.

"I'm going to tell you, and you won't believe me; but I will tell you." I look at them once more.

"We will listen." The blind one, Matt, says softly.

"I don't have a name, I am called by my code, GAHEC-F-001, or usually just F-001. I wasn't born as a human, I was created as something more advanced, to kill."

"And who created you?" He is actually writing this down, and didn't sound at all condescending.

"His name is Dr. Robert Arcanus. He runs Arcanus Industry. He is part of a bigger corporation."

"And that is?"

"They never told me."

"What are you created to do, exactly?" They are both writing now.

"I have many skill sets. My brain was created to work 75% faster than a normal human, I know many fight styles, I'm fluent in several languages, other things that aren't as important. They never let me leave except for missions, so all I could do was learn."

"Are you on a mission now?"

"No, I escaped."

Franklin says first. "Alright Miss F-001, so my partner and I need a moment to discuss things, we will be right back."

They stand up and leave the room. Only now I notice my arm.

The wound is exactly where my tracker was. I ripped it out, and left it somewhere, but I don't know where. The blood had been smeared and there is a hole that hasn't scabbed over. Then a sound takes me away from my thoughts.

The lawyers are discussing me outside of the room.

"Do you really believe her?" That's Franklin speaking.

"I heard her heartbeat, she wasn't lying. Weirder things have happened, aliens attacked the city, for god sake. I think she needs our help. And I've heard of this, test tube babies, genetic mutations." Matt expresses.

He listened to my heartbeat to tell if I was lying. Good to know.

There's a sigh then, "Fine, but if this bites us in the ass it's on you." They enter the room again and sit.

Matt speaks first, "We have decided to take case, but under a few conditions. We need more information, everything about you."

"I'll give you all I can."

"And you have to do exactly as we say, we need your cooperation in everything. Just nod along. Got it?"

"Yes, as I previously said I will give you all I can. I have an eidetic memory."

"Okay, first thing, can you write everything about yourself. How old you are, the languages you know, you skill set. Everything." On the last word he pushes a pad of paper and a pen over to me. I start to write.

While I write, Franklin continues. "We'll need a name, we are going to say your I.D and insurance had been stolen out of the car, and when you crashed it, and you crashed it because you swerved to avoid hitting a squirrel, you knocked your head and couldn't remember who you were at that moment. We'll say that since you are no threat to anyone, even though you may be, you'll be released on bail. Do you have a place to go?" I look up at him with a condescending look. "Right, well we can get you a hotel or something."

I stop writing and put the pen down. "Why are you helping me? You don't know me or if I may have been sent to kill one of you. I can't pay you and you know that, so why?"

Then Matt said, "Because we started our own firm to help the innocent and those who need help. And you are both of those."

I never have needed help before, I am very capable on my own. But I feel as if I shouldn't be the one asking questions. "Here," I push the paper over to them. "I'm done."

"That was fast." Franklin remarks.

"Writing quickly is one of the things I was taught, I even wrote it down." I point to it on the paper.

Just as he looks over the paper, a sharp knock on the door echoes through the room. The police officer walks into the room. It's a different one, this one is taller with not as thick of an accent. "Are you finished yet? I'm not getting any younger waiting on you."

"We are sir." The lawyers move to sit on either side of me and the officer sits across.

"Alright, what's your story?" He looks at me, expecting an answer.

"I was driving normally," the words push their way right out of my mouth. "Then a squirrel ran out in front of me. I didn't want to hit it so I swerved to not and I didn't see where I was going and hit the pole."

"Okay, but where was your license? Or registration?"

"It had been stolen earlier that day."

"So, who are you? You're now just a Jane Doe, so do we get a name?"

Since I woke up not but two hours ago, I had been asked for a name twice. But I have none. And only now I realize it hurts not being cared for enough to be given a simple name.

"I-uh, don't…"

"Look you've got multiple charges, if you want outta here, I need your name to put on the records."

"My name is," I say slowly. Then when I don't continue, the officer looks irritated.

"Can we have a few moments with our client?" Matt says before it gets worse.

"Fine, you got five minutes to get your story straight."

The officer leaves the room, but not before I notice him hit a button under the table, trying to be discreet. But after years being trained to notice everything, I see.

"You need to give them a name." Franklin expresses.

"He hit a button, under the table. What does that do?" I don't like it when people press buttons I can't see. It usually means something bad will happen.

"It means we have to hurry up, or they'll be sending you to a real jail until they decide to have hearing." Matt says.

"I don't have a name, I have a number."

"Could we just give her a name?" Franklin says more to Matt then me.

"You could pick one, just something to give them."

A name? I had never thought I could have one. And now I can just give myself one? I need to think.

"We have three minutes."

"Pandora." I had read about her in a book, she was the first woman according to Greek mythology.

"Pandora? You sure about that?" Franklin says, unsure.

"Yes."

"Last name?"

"Uh, Smith?" It is the most common surname.

"Probably the best, it's common. But they will look for you, jobs, the vehicle licence number, maybe even a birth certificate." Matt says as he writes down the name.

"We could say she ran away at a young age and doesn't know the name she had in the system."

"That would work if we hadn't told him that my licence had been stolen, earlier." I chime in.

"We can change the statement, say you're regaining your memory slowly."

Suddenly the door opens again. "Are you ready, yet?"

"Yes, we are." Franklin says, uncertainty in his voice.

"Okay, name?" The officer sits down.

"Pandora Smith." I say.

"Why was the vehicle you were driving registered to Arcanus Industry? And you said the registration was stolen?"

"I-uh…" I have to think fast.

"Our client's memory is slowly regaining, she has suffered from a severe concussion, as you know, and her story has changed as it comes back." Matt quips more quickly than I can think.

"Fine, what's the story now?"

"I don't have a license, or a car. I didn't steal it though, I borrowed the car, because a friend of mine was in the emergency room. I rushed to get there. I did almost hit a squirrel. I hit my head and was confused, and thought the police were trying to hurt me. I apologize for that."

"And this friend? Where are they now?"

"Discharged, false alarm. She's pregnant."

"You expect me to believe this?" He is about to start yelling, but a knock on the door stops him and he gets up and walks over to open it. Another man walks in.

"Mahoney, thank you for joining us, I was just about to arrest her." The officer says proudly.

"That won't be necessary, she doesn't have enough evidence. Everything, including the car checks out. I'll take it from here."

The officer looks at me, then gives me a glare, before he moves and leaves.

"Officer Mahoney, thank you." Matt says.

"Yes, well, I could lose my job for this, so everything better be settled by next Thursday, that's your court date." The last part directed at me.

"What's going on?"

"You will be fined for driving without a license, and you will have a hearing for the other charges to get your verdict. Most likely community service and more fines. But since you are not in the system, you need to come up with proof of who you are, and fast. I can only hold the case for so long."

"We'll help with that." Franklin speaks as I sit in confusion.

"And I have to release you in the custody of someone, since you could be a flight risk."

"I'll sign for her." Matt declares

I turn towards him. "You will?"

"Yes, she can stay with me until she has her hearing."

"Here's the paperwork." Officer Mahoney give him a stack of forms, which he signs.

Why was this man I had just met agreed to take custody of me for four days? And why did this officer say I checked out?

"Alright, you're free to go." He opens the door for us. Franklin goes out first then Matt gestures for me to go as he follows.

"Thank you." Matt whispers to the officer.

As we walk towards the front door, a glare comes from the officer who was questioning me earlier. I almost smirk.

We have almost gotten out the front door, when I see it's raining out. Then I realized again, I only have on a tank, shorts, and (luckily) my boots. Though I am genetically enhanced, I can still be cold.

"Here." Matt puts his jacket around my shoulders, almost reading my mind.

"Thank you." I put my arms through the sleeves.

Franklin and Matt both grab an umbrella and we walk out.

 **A/N:** Also, I know jail doesn't work like that, but remember, everything is pretty much corrupt in Hell's Kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So, long story short, I'm sick and haven't had time or energy to write, and I really want to, so this is basically a filler chapter until I can start actually writing again. On another note, I figured Arcanus Industry is another part of Hydra's corporation. Pandora is kind of like a super soldier, but she was born the way she is. No this will not be a cross over, but the sequel might ;P

 **DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Daredevil or any of it's characters, I only own my OC.

We start to walk North and I try to keep up. I'm still a bit sore from the accident.

"Are you going to your place?" I ask Matt, talking over the rain.

"We were thinking of going to get something to eat, is that okay? We can talk more there."

"Uh, yeah, sure."

When was the last time I ate? Maybe yesterday, maybe longer. It didn't matter, they trained me to go at least a week without more than one protein bar a day.

We kept walking until we stopped at what looked like a diner, with a neon sign in the window that read '24 hours'. I went inside as Matt held the door for me. We walked to a small booth in the corner, I sat on one side as the lawyers sat on the other side. A waitress who looked like she had worked there since it opened walked up.

"Anything to drink?" She spoke in a monotone voice.

"Coffee?" Matt spoke first.

"The same will be fine." Franklin said next.

She turned to me, "Uh, same." I hesitated.

After she walked away, it was silent for a moment. Everyone unsure of what to say.

"So," Franklin broke the silence. "Can you tell us about the place you were living in? What was it?"

"It was a prison. There were four of us, others like me. Except one recently died in a mission gone wrong. I was upset, and cried a little, before they caught me. That's when I got this." I pointed to the long scar that went across my chest, from one shoulder to the other. "They weren't very accepting of weak emotions."

"And that's where all the other scars came from?" Matt said.

"Some, others they did experiments, a few were because they were bored and wanted to make me stronger, or so they said." I looked at my arms and under the fluorescent lights they seemed to glisten with the scars that littered them. "They did a lot there, and I was the only one they did it to. The other three were men, they thought I was the weakest and took advantage of that fact." I hoped they wouldn't make me explain what I meant.

The waitress broke the conversation by bringing the coffee.

"Anything else?"

"I think we're alright for now, thank you." Matt gave her a smile.

"Okay, just holler if you need anything."

I looked at the dark liquid in front of me. I had never had coffee before, because I had never been given it. They didn't give me much, food wise. I took a sip of the drink and immediately started to cough. It was very strong.

"Are you alright?" Matt asked, worried.

"Yes," I said as the coughing subsided. "I've just never had coffee before."

"You've never had coffee? Are you serious?" Franklin said in disbelief.

"I didn't get to experience much. They kept me on a strict diet."

"But still, coffee." To this I laughed a bit. The first time I've truly laughed in awhile.

"What do you think of it?" Matt asked smiling.

I took another sip, without coughing. "I've had worse."

After they asked a few more questions and paid for the coffee, we went outside, where the rain had finally subsided.

"This is where I leave you." Franklin said.

"What?" I asked.

"I live the other way, Matt and you are going that way." He pointed.

"Oh, well thank you for all your help, Franklin."

"You're welcome, and you can call me Foggy, by the way." He turned and walked the other way.

I turned on my heel and looked at Matt.

"It's this way," he said.

"Do you need help finding it?"

He smiled a bit. "No, I've gotten used to it. I can show you they way."

As we walked in a comfortable silence, I finally got the courage to ask what's been plaguing me.

"Are you sure it's okay that I stay with you. I don't want to be a burden." I say looking at my feet.

"I'm sure, you won't bother me. Tomorrow, you'll come with me to work and we'll work on your case."

"Thank you, for everything, especially for believing me." I said.

"You're welcome, as I said you're innocent."

"How do you know that?"

"Because I've heard about," he pauses. "Experiments done on people, by scientists."

"What do you mean?" I suddenly stop in my tracks. There could be more like us?

Matt stops. "Have you ever heard of Captain America? He was experimented on in the 1940's, they turned him into a soldier. Then he died in frozen water, and somehow came back to life."

I grimace before answering. "I've fought Captain America."

He doesn't say anything as he begins to walk again, and I follow. We don't talk again until we arrive at his building.

"We're here." He says.


End file.
